


The Fear

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee reacts to seeing Dean put into the straitjacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear

When Dean had told her what the plan was for his segment with Chris, Renee didn’t really expect it to affect her the way it did.  She thought she would be able to handle it.  She thought it wouldn’t go as far as it did.  She thought… She doesn’t even know what she thought any more.

 

What she does know now?  She wishes she hadn’t watched the segment.  As she stares at the monitor, she can feel the tears welling up.  How was she able to watch that?  She turns away from the monitor quickly and walks away.  She can’t let him walk back and see her like this; so instead she hides in the bathroom.

 

As she leans against the wall and slides down to sit, she sees Summer step into the room.  She wipes her eyes as the other woman moves to sit down beside her.  Summer looks at Renee and smiles sadly.

 

“You can’t hide from him,” Summer says.

 

“I know.”  Renee sighs.  “I just couldn’t let him see me cry like this.”

 

“He talked to you about it, right?”

 

Renee nods.  “Yeah, he ran it by me before he agreed to it.  I just… I didn’t think it would hit me like this.”

 

“Storyline or not, he’s your boyfriend.  Seeing him in a position like that is bound to affect you.  Maybe you didn’t think it would be like this, but it happened.  Are you two heading home tonight?”

 

“Yeah.  We’re heading to the airport from here.  Which sucks, because I know he’ll figure out something is wrong.  I really don’t want to talk about it on the plane or on the car ride to the airport.”

 

“So tell him that.  Tell him you want to wait until you get home.”

 

“Of course, maybe he won’t care enough to ask.”

 

“Renee, you’re being ridiculous.  He cares.”

 

Renee sighs.  “I know.”  She groans as she drops her head to Summer’s shoulder.  “Why’d I have to fall for someone like him?”

 

“Like you’d have it any other way.”  Summer rests her cheek on top of Renee’s head.  “It’s going to be okay.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

  
  
Dean follows Renee into the house and closes the door behind him.  He sets his bags down at the end of the hall.  “Want to tell me what’s going on?” he asks.

 

Renee turns and looks at him.  “What are you talking about?” she asks.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.  I know we never talk after I come back from a segment, but I at least usually see you.  You were nowhere to be found tonight though.  The car ride to the airport was beyond silent.  And I was afraid to even look at you on the plane.  So what’s going?”

 

She wrinkles her nose as she looks away.  “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice something was going on.”

 

“You thought wrong.  You gonna talk to me or do I gotta pull it out of you?”

 

“I had a rough time with your segment tonight, okay?  I thought I could handle it, but I was obviously wrong.  I couldn’t handle it.  I was hiding in the bathroom in tears when you came back.  Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

Dean licks his lips as he approaches her.  “If it’s the truth, then yes.”  He reaches up and rests a hand on her cheek.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?  You have nothing to apologize about.  It just… I didn’t know it was going to affect me like that.  I hate myself for it, but…”

 

“No, don’t hate yourself for it.”  He leans down and kisses her forehead.  “I wouldn’t have done it if you would be like this.  And I’m not trying to make you feel bad.  I just don’t want to scare you.”

 

“No.”  She shakes her head.  “I won’t be the reason you say no to something.”

 

“You know if you have an issue with something, I won’t do it, right?”

 

“I know.  But…”  She shrugs as she meets his gaze.  “I won’t hold you back because of my stupid fears.”

 

“They aren’t stupid fears.”

 

She lets out a soft breath.  “I don’t know if I’ll be able to continue watching the stuff with him.”

 

“Then don’t.  Or tell me to change it.”

 

“No.  Don’t do that.”  She rests her hands on his sides.  “If I can’t watch, I won’t.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “Don’t be afraid to talk to me about this stuff.”

 

“I just don’t want you to stop something because of me.  I will not hold you back.”

 

“Then we both agree that we need to start talking about all of this?”

 

She nods.  “Yeah.”


End file.
